Dynamic!
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto wrote a song seven years ago before they gave up and threw it away. When Sasuke hears Naruto singing on the radio, he wants to get his share of the credit. [AU] [Shonenai] [SasuNaru NaruSasu KakaIru Various others]
1. Enter Sasuke

* * *

_Summary: Sasuke and Naruto wrote a song seven years ago before they gave up and threw it away.  
When Sasuke hears Naruto singing on the radio, he wants to get his share of the credit._

* * *

_An Interview with Sasuke Uchiha, _

_By Sakura Haruno_

_  
February 2006 _

_In today's pop culture, Sasuke Uchiha is a prince. Only two years ago did he reach fame with the popular rock band Sound Five, and in that time has garnered fans nation wide. Last month, the extremely popular twenty-year old announced that he would be going solo from now on. Now, with his first single to be released soon and fans all over the country eagerly awaiting his next move, Sasuke is one of the most anticipated artists of the year. Today I had a chance to sit down with him for a chat… _

* * *

**Prologue**  
_Enter Sasuke Uchiha_

* * *

"I don't do these very often," Sasuke admitted, crossing his legs as he swept off the dark sunglasses. It was plain to see why he was the most popular boy his age nationwide. With such deep eyes, a pretty face with sharp features, and a gorgeous body, there was no doubt he was a rock star. Today he wore in-style jeans with rips and patches across the knees and thighs, with a white tank top under a bomber jacket. 

"That's alright," Sakura told him, tucking strands of strawberry pink hair behind an ear. "The editor picked me personally to interview you, because she believed it would be easier for you to talk to someone your age." They sat in a French café, starting the interview over coffee.

"I appreciate the thought," Sasuke said with a tiny smile, one Sakura could tell didn't reach his eyes. "So, shall we get started?"

"Of course." Sakura took a small notebook and a tape recorder from her bag. She flipped through her notes and rested on a page. She looked it over and asked, "So Sasuke-san, are you excited about being a solo artist now?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I'm a little excited, I suppose. Being with Sound Five was really good for me, because it gave me time to learn how everything about this business works. I mean, if I had started out solo in the first place, I might have made it. My reputation as Itachi's younger brother might have taken me places, but in Sound Five, I didn't have to bear it alone. Even when it was a label-made band, Sound Five was really close. But I always saw myself doing everything myself."

"You mentioned your brother," Sakura noted, turning back in her notebook. "Itachi is the lead guitarist of The Akatsuki, isn't that right? How is your relationship with him?"

"The same as always," Sasuke said. "He's still my brother, you know? Even if he's a jerk sometimes, because he's really famous and all, and he still likes to remind me that he taught me how to play the guitar. But there are some times when we're just, you know, brothers."

"Let's talk about your single. That's all the girls ever talk about nowadays," Sakura told Sasuke with a smile. "Such as, what is it called? What's it about?"

Sasuke cocked his head to the side for a moment, thinking of how to answer the question. "I've been working really hard for the past few months. I've not only been working hard on the single, I've been writing a lot of songs so I can release an album later this year. The single coming out is going to have three tracks, no promotional videos, sorry. The song is named _Rivals_, and it's about well, rivals. How can I say anything about it without singing it? I started writing it back in junior high. Back then it wasn't the best song, but it stuck close to my heart, so I wrote it again for my debut. I could think of no other song I would rather use."

"Do you expect to make the Oricon charts?" Sakura inquired.

"Of course," Sasuke said. "In the top ten, at least."

"And speaking of rivals, do you have any of them?"

"Everyone else in the music industry," Sasuke replied. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura flipped to another page of her notebook and asked him, "Have you heard of _Fox_?" The English word rolled off her tongue smoothly. "He's a new face in the industry, signed up with Kanoha Productions last year. He's released a few singles, but his newest one is almost at number one in the Oricon charts. In an interview, he named _you_ as his ultimate rival."

"Really," Sasuke deadpanned. "No, I haven't heard him yet. I've heard _about_ him though, but I've never had the chance to listen to him yet. And I am bewildered as to why he names _me_ as his rival, unless he's vying for the position of Most Popular Guy in our age group."

"That must be it," Sakura laughed. "Well, if you'd like to hear _Fox_ play sometime, I have a few backstage passes…"

Sasuke coughed into his fist politely. "If you're asking me to go with you, I can't do that."

"Oh don't worry," Sakura told him. "I won't be in town for his show, so I'm giving away my tickets. Here," Sakura pulled an envelope out of her purse and handed it to him.

"It's alright, really," Sasuke insisted, pushing the envelope back to her. "I can't take it…"

"If you think you won't like his music, you should listen to his new song," Sakura told him. "From what you told me about _Rivals_, I'm sure you two have a lot in common. His music style is unique, but in a way similar to the couple songs you wrote when with Sound Five. You'll feel an affinity towards him, I promise."

"Where can I hear this song?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"I have it here on my cell phone," Sakura said, pulling out a skinny, bright pink phone. Before Sasuke could warn her about how unprofessional she was acting, she had turned on a song and put the volume all the way up.

A slightly nasally baritone sang over a soft piano melody before the drums crashed in.

_"I'm going to show you up.  
I'm going to prove to you  
That I'm gonna make the cut,  
And the one who's out is you." _

Sakura watched as Sasuke's face paled in shock. It was the most emotion she had gotten out of him yet, and all she had done was show him a song! Sasuke quickly shook himself out of his stupor, and narrowed his eyebrows, glaring at the pink phone.

Sasuke knew that voice. He would recognize it if he were deaf. _How dare he!_

* * *

**end./prologue**

* * *

* * *

_  
_


	2. Foxsama!

* * *

**One**  
_Fox-sa-ma!_**  
**

_

* * *

_

Naruto cheerfully faced the camera, wide fox grin on his face. The make up whiskers on his cheeks stretched out as he smiled widely, pushing his blond fringe out of his face with his fingers. The man with pony-tailed hair and a scar across his nose stood behind the camera and counted down from three on his fingers.

"Hiya everyone!" Naruto greeted the camera enthusiastically. "_Fox_-sama reporting. I know I made a video comment last week when _Best Enemies_ came out, but I felt this deserved its own comment: I'm going to do _lives_. It'll just be a few at some clubs I'm not old enough to drink at, but they're going to be _my_ lives, not a dinky opening act. I'm a little nervous." Naruto laughed slightly, rubbing his nose with the pad of his thumb.

"I've been getting a lot of fan mail recently. I love all you guys! Really. There are some people out there who don't appreciate their fans enough, and that really bothers me. So show up! I'll be performing some songs for the first time live. There will be a lot of covers, of course, but a lot of my own songs too. So show up! Did I already say that?"

Naruto pursed his lips in a cute way that made the cameraman laugh. "Anyway, so shows will be in Shibuya, Odaiba, and a couple other places, but they're all in Tokyo. Sorry to my fans up north or down south! Oh, and don't forget to check out the Kanoha Productions website for show dates and times! _Bye-bye!"_ Naruto fixed his fingers into peace signs and grinned so wide his eyes slanted into fox eyes.

When the camera was off, Naruto jumped up and stretched his arms far upwards, black t-shirt riding up to show off skin. He jumped down and hung an arm around the cameraman. "Let's go get lunch, yeah?" And then he bounced outside of the comment room into a hallway of the Kanoha Productions building, dragging the camera man along with him.

"Hey!" the older man said. "Though it's a nice thought, I have to get the video tape from the camera."

"Don't worry about it!" Naruto spoke with a grin. "You're too uptight about those things. What's your name again?"

"Iruka," he said. "Please, for an old man, please don't drag me around so much."

"Old man?" Naruto asked, surprised. "You're not even thirty!"

"Ten years older than you," Iruka replied, straightening up when Naruto let go of his neck. "And I've got responsibilities. You're the one who's become a big star. People like me have a job of keeping your image up, _Fox-_san."

"Call me Naruto," Naruto said cheerfully, but then his face turned solemn as he pushed Iruka suddenly against a wall, looking both ways to make sure no one had heard. There were people passing by in either direction, but too busy talking on cell phones or reading files while walking to notice them. "But you can't tell anyone else my name. Or else I will get you fired."

Iruka laughed nervously. "I know what Jiraiya's policy on stage names is. If an artist wants his name withheld, it's withheld. You don't have to worry… Naruto-san."

Naruto grinned again, and let Iruka go. "Oh well. If you can't eat with me today, want to some other time? I think you're a good person to get to know."

Iruka smiled nervously as a sweat drop dripped down the side of his face. Was Naruto aware that it sounded like he was asking the older man on a date? Naruto's guitarist would get jealous. "I'll think about it," he agreed. "I'll see you some time, Naruto-san!" With that, Iruka left.

Once the older man was gone, Naruto stretched again, and leisurely strolled across the hallway to where another man with grey hair stood against the wall, reading a newspaper. "Ka-ka-shi!" Naruto drew out cutely. The man lowered his paper and raised an eyebrow. "You weren't stalking me, were you? Aw, a manager being so worried about his precious idol! Or," and here Naruto lowered his voice and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "were you spying on the cameraman?"

"Spying on the cameraman, of course," Kakashi replied lightly, folding his newspaper and tucking it under his arm. "So I take it your comment's done? Good, well. We have enough time to grab a bite to eat before rehearsal. So go grab that gaudy orange jacket of yours and—"

"_Ramen time!" _Naruto sang.

* * *

Sasuke faked nice until Sakura left, before his face darkened and his lip pressed out even further. He was _not_ a happy camper. As soon as the reporter was out of sight, he pulled out his cell phone to call anyone and everyone associated with his recording. "I'm canceling," he told the recording studio. "Yeah, I know all I've got are the instrumentals; I'm not finishing the song. You hear that? Good." He hung up and pressed one on his speed dial as he hurried down the stairs to the subway. "Orochimaru, I have to cancel _Rivals._" He pushed his way past people until he got to the terminal and began to wait impatiently. 

"_Egads_!" Orochimaru was shocked. "_You can't do that! I'm really counting on you to rocket to superstardom with that song!"_

"I'll use _Beginnings_ or something instead. The only interview I've given talking about _Rivals_ is due out until two weeks from now, and the single doesn't have to be finished until then too. We could even push back the deadline a little; the release isn't until the end of September isn't it?" A train pulled up to the terminal and Sasuke piled into the car, angrily claustrophobic, surrounded by all these people.

"_But I've heard _Rivals_ so far, and it's amazing. _Beginnings_ is nowhere near the same level for your debut," _Orochimaru persuaded.

"Then I'll write something else!" Sasuke snapped. "I _can't_ use _Rivals_!"

"_Why not?"_ Orochimaru asked, but Sasuke hung up on him.

It was then that he noticed that the car, which should be bustling with chatter, was quiet. He looked up to see that there was a gaggle of high school girls staring at him wide eyed. The older people were quietly watching the pretty boy in amusement, waiting to see what would happen next.

"_What?"_ he snapped.

"Ohmigawd," one of the girls shrieked, putting a hand to her chest. "It's _Sasuke Uchiha!"_

His day had gotten worse.

* * *

"You're late," Shikamaru deadpanned, not bothering to turn to look when the door to the studio opened up. He lay on his back on a comfortable beanbag chair, twirling a drumstick in his fingers. "_I'm_ late, and you're even later than me." 

"Sorry!" Naruto squealed. "I know I called you here for practice, but Kakashi took me to _ramen_, and you know how I get when I get to eat ramen!"

"You practically inhale the whole store, we know," a deep voice intoned from a couch. Neji, the guitarist of Fox's band, stood up and picked up his indigo painted electric guitar. "Anyway, we all tuned our instruments an hour ago, and we practiced our parts. So we'll have a couple go's with you directing us?"

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto exclaimed. "We should be through all our songs in a couple hours, maybe less since you said you practiced the instrumentals, so we can cut those out today. Come on guys. Gaara, is that a new tattoo?"

Impassive Gaara nudged the drooling-in-his-sleep bassist off his shoulder and stood up from the couch. Kiba awoke when his head hit the wall and cursed. "Yeah," Gaara said. "It's the kanji for _Love_. It's in red, to symbolize my deep hatred for it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Oooooohkay," he said skeptically. "That's a little creepy. Anyway, guys, places! Okay, let's start with _The End. _ I want to use that as an opening song. Won't that be cool?"

* * *

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked. They tried to have dinner together once a week at the apartment they owned but rarely stayed in. "Have you heard _Fox?"_

"Yeah," Itachi said impassively. "He opened for us in Kyoto. Why?"

"What song did he sing?" Sasuke asked curiously. He hoped his brother wouldn't question why he wanted to know.

"He played some cheesy songs, like one about endings and a couple about unrequited love and breaking up. He also surprised us with that new song of his. You know, the one topping the charts now? _Best Enemies_ or something like that." Sasuke gritted his teeth and stabbed his tempura with his chopsticks. Itachi looked at him with a slight grin. "Isn't that the song you wrote together in the ninth grade?"

"_What_?" Sasuke said sharply, looking up at Itachi. "First of all, it was the eighth grade. Second, how do you know about that? You didn't even live with us then! You were off doing whatever with Akatsuki and your music and your movies!"

"Naruto-kun told me he knew you," Itachi said plaintively. "And I thought the lyrics and tune slightly resembled _Rivals_. You sang it to me last year, don't you remember?"

"I didn't sing it _to_ you," Sasuke growled, looking away. "I needed someone's opinion."

"And I said it was a great song. I like Naruto-kun's version better though," Itachi laughed. "The instrumentals are vastly different though; I bet you could just write new lyrics for them and still use it."

Sasuke still frowned.

* * *

In Sasuke's pocket, he always carried a crumpled, stained paper. He'd long ago recopied it and changed the words, but the paper had sentimental value to it. He found it in his yearbook a couple years ago, and kept the nearly illegible words for himself. 

_This time I will take you down.  
This time is your loss.  
You're the one who'll be proven wrong.  
I'll show you who's the boss._

* * *

**chapter one./end  
**

* * *


End file.
